Easter Eggs
Hamlet Ophelia's name is a reference to a character of the same name in shakespeare's Hamlet. The two even share a simillar fate. Dad Bat The father of the bat family near the wraith tree was voiced by Ozzy Osbourne. His portrayal as a bat is a reference to the time he famously bit the head off a bat during a live show (not realising that it was a real one until Sharon told him). The other bats are based on his family, referencing his success on "The Osbournes". While the Dad Bat also bears a likeness to the character Beetlejuice, the giant head on the bat bears a more striking resemblance to Ozzy back in his "Bark at the Moon" album. The bat also threatens to "Bite your head off." One Shot at Glory The Guitar Solo (which is on Lars Halford's Sword of the same name) refers to lyrics from the Judas Priest song "One Shot at Glory". The lyrics referred to are "Let me hear the Battle Cry" and "I still hear the Battle Cry", the song is played during the first battle against General Lionwhytes forces (voiced by Rob Halford of Judas Priest, who is singing that song). Betrayal This song makes a number of references to the Drowning Doom Faction, such as the "Sea of Black Tears" and also makes references to betrayal, which the darker form of Ophelia has been feeling since Eddie Riggs left her for dead. Led Zeppelin The Bring it on Home guitar solo is a tribute to Led Zeppelin, one of the earliest influences in heavy metal music. The name of the solo comes from one of the tracks on Led Zeppelin II, a cover version of the song made famous by Sonny Boy Williamson. The flaming zeppelin that falls out of the sky is both a reference to the band's name and the cover of their self-titled debut album. Ace of Spades One of the paint jobs available in the Motor Forge is called "Ace of Hades," which is taglined “Let them know you don’t wanna live forever” — a reference to Motörhead’s song "Ace of Spades." When you highlight this paint job on the menu, The Guardian of Metal says: "Oh I hate puns!" Ride the Lightning One of the Primary Weapons available in the Motor Forge is called the Bolt Thrower, referencing the death metal band of the same name. When you highlight this item on the menu, The Guardian of Metal says "Why don't you make someone else ride your lightning for a change?", which is a reference to Metallica's second album, "Ride the Lightning" that contains a song of the same name. Candlemass The Drowning Doom's merch booth is called the Well Of Souls, a reference to the Candlemass song of the same name. Slayer On page 7 of the game's player manual, under the Fans section, the following sentence appears (which can also be seen on the Fan Geyser article): "Every metalhead that spews forth is now your devotee, giving you the resources to fill out your war ensemble." This is a reference to the Slayer song "War Ensemble." Danzig Eddie Riggs has a very similar appearance to Glenn Danzig, lead singer of the band Danzig, this similarity is also pointed out by Toki Wartooth on the Metalocalypse Brutal Legend debut and Dethklok tour promo. Grim Fandango One of the paint jobs available in the Motor Forge is called "Wagon of Bones," a reference to the Bone Wagon from Grim Fandango. Furthermore, its description states "No one will think it’s a company car," in reference to the fact that the Bone Wagon was a company car turned hot rod. When you highlight this paint job on the menu, The Guardian Of Metal simply says "That's grim." in reference to Grim Fandango as a whole. Paranoid When you purchase this Deuce Upgrade, The Guardian of Metal says "Wow! Someone's a little paranoid." This is a reference to Black Sabbath's second album, "Paranoid," which contains a song of the same name. AC/DC This Deuce Upgrade is a reference to the AC/DC song "Touch Too Much." Also, the axe treatment "Razor's Edge" is a reference to the song of the same name, from the album of the same name. No Sleep 'till Battersmith When the headbangers are getting on the bus to Battersmith, Lars yells out "No Sleep 'till Battersmith!", a reference to the legendary Motörhead live album, "No Sleep 'till Hammersmith". Bat out of Hell When executing the final jump in the early mission in which you leave the Temple of Ormagöden, during the cutscene, you see Eddie and Opehlia leaning way back in their seats with their eyes closed during the jump (seen here and here), which is a reference to Meat Loaf's Bat out of Hell album cover. :Bonus trivia: Judas Priest's Painkiller album cover was also inspired by the Bat out of Hell cover. Blackout The appearance of the Landmark Viewers, specifically the forks over the skull's "eyes," is a reference to the Blackout album cover by the Scorpions, which is a self portrait by the artist Gottfried Helnwein. Additionally, it may be a reference to the band Rammstein and the cover of the Sehnsucht album, in which the band members have their faces being contorted by machinery/peices of metal; one of the members has forks over his eyes. This album cover was photographed by Gottfried Helnwein. The Tainted Coil's Warfather also have forks over their eyes. Return of Razputin During the opening cinematic, one of the Kabbage Boy band members is dancing on Eddie Riggs’s stage and nearly falls to his death. The dance and noise the character makes is the same dance (at 0:40) performed by both Razputin and Bobby in Double Fine’s previous game, Psychonauts. Richard Horvitz voiced both Razputin and the band member as well as the Death Rack Headbanger who wears Raz's goggles. Razputin's Goggles The goggles that Jack (the Death Rack operator) wears origionally belonged to Razputin in the before mentioned Psychonauts. This pair however has been updated for HD. Motörhead’s Snaggletooth Earlier pictures of Eddie’s belt buckle look very much like classic metal band Motörhead’s official logo, ‘Snaggletooth’. However, the version conspicuously featured in the first Brutal Legend theatrical trailer looks a little more distinctive. Kyle Gass The Cannoneer appears in the cannoneer secondary missions, he has the body of a Bouncer and the head of Kyle Gass, Jack Black's bandmate in Tenacious D. White Lion Himself being based on glam metal, General Lionwhyte’s namesake is glam metal band White Lion. The character has long, luscious, and fabulous hair that he can use to fly, which may be a reference to Judas Priest member Rob Halford — the character’s voice actor — who is bald. Lemmy Kilmister A prominent character in Brutal Legend is the Kill Master, whose name is based on the character’s voice actor: Lemmy Kilmister, founder of Motörhead. Real life people references A brother and sister named Lars and Lita Halford join Eddie on his journey. Their last name is a reference to Judas Priest vocalist Rob Halford (who voiced Lionwhyte and The Baron). Lars’s name is a reference to Metallica co-founder Lars Ulrich, while Lita's appearance and first name is based on The Runaways lead guitarist turned solo artist Lita Ford (who voiced Rima). Eddie Riggs, the star of Brütal Legend, got his name from two sources: "Eddie the Head", the official mascot of Iron Maiden, and Derek Riggs, the artist who created the mascot. Hidden Dialogue When first meeting Ophelia, if you attempt to activate the Relic while there are still enemies to kill in the shrine, Ophelia and Eddie argue: Eddie: Woah. Come and look at this cool stuff! Ophelia: Are you going you help me fight or not? (Fighting enemies) Eddie: Oh yeah... right. I'll be right there. You should totally come check this out after. Also, when you are driving off the collapsing bridge from the Feeding Area, if you drive off the bridge, you will hear this Eddie: By the way my name is Eddiiiiiiiiieeeeeee. Ophelia: I wish i never met youuuuuuuuuuuuu. Heavy Metal (Song) The "Eternal Fire Beast Ormagöden" may have been derived from the Judas Priest song "Heavy Metal", specifically from the lyrics "An armor plated raging beast that's born of steel and leather". The Headbangers may have been derived from this song as well, specifically from the lyrics "all heads are banging". Does it Hurt? The demon Eddie is shown strangling in one of the trailers makes a not-so-noticeable appearance in the game. He seems to be the creature being tortured on the Screamwagon. His voice is different, as well, being changed from the deep, narrator like voice of the Warfathers to a whiny, higher pitched voice. And not just any whiny, high pitched voice. Why its the king of annoying high pitched voices, David Cross! A Nightmare Before Christmas In the battle at Dry Ice, Wet Graves ''one can overhear Ophelia saying "You got a problem? Talk to Jack" a reference to Jack Skellington from Tim Burton's ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. '' Additionally, it may be a reference to Eddie's Voice Actor, Jack Black. KISS Once Eddie has reached the Jungle area of the world, he begins to try to tame the Metal Beast, only to be greeted by Rima, Queen of the Zaulia. Their make-up, gear, and Metal Beasts are all references to the band KISS and the appearance of the Zaulia is alike the women in the music video "Rock you like a hurricane" by the Scorpions. '''The Destroyers' One of the guitar strings in the Motor Forge is called the Destroyers which is a reference to the famous blues-rock band George Thorogood and the Destroyers. Or, possibly more apropos, the KISS album Destroyer. They are also the best strings for combat. Black Tear ''' On one of Tenacious D's tours they were in New Zealand. They met two kids that were street musicians, and the D had those two kids open for their concert that night. The kids' band was named Black Tear. Keep Us On The Road When selecting primary weapons for The Deuce while in the Motor Forge, The Guardian of Metal will say "Something to keep your company on the road?" This is a reference to Motorhead's song "Keep Us On The Road". '''Ironheade Ironhead is the name of a song done in conjunction between Rob Zombie and Ozzy Osbourne. The E at the end is explained by Eddy Riggs when he says "With an E at the end so people know we're not messin around”. Iron Maiden The mission named A Number of the Beasts, along with the achievment Ran to the Hills are references of the titles of two Iron Maiden songs "The Number of the Beast" and "Run to the Hills". Also the achievement "Flowerslave", gotten after summoning all Motor Forges, is a reference of the song "Powerslave"by Iron Maiden Black Sabbath The achievement "Practice Bloody Practice", gotten for winning an AI stage battle on any difficulty, is a reference to Black Sabbath's studio album "Sabbath Bloody Sabbath" Dec 8th Loading Dime On December 8th, the Ormagöden loading icon is replaced by a Dime icon. This is likely a reference to heavy metal guitarist Dimebag Darrell, who was shot and killed during an onstage performance on December 8th, 2004. The Crow The falling crow on Ophelia's sword (later becomes the coat of arms for the Drowning Doom) is a reference to the movie "The Crow", most specifically the character Eric Draven that becomes "The Crow" after dieing because of a unjust attack on his home. Both Eric and Ophelia created a alter ego (Eric became the crow, Ophelia created Dark Ophelia), Both have a distinct Crow symbol on their person, And both willingly serve what would seem to be Darkness itself for what they perceive to be the greater good (DO wants revenge on Eddie, while Eric wants to slay the mob boss that killed him). This theory becomes more possible as The Crow at a few points plays his guitar on the rooftops to all that will listen and quite often a more gothic tone then he played in life Wayne's World When the player tries to access the Motor Forge section with "Locked" on it, The Guardian of Metal says "You're not worthy...yet", Wayne and Garth in the movie Wayne's World chants "We're not worthy!" repeatedly while bowing on their knees many times in front of a rock legend. Metallica When Eddie sends his men to attack he may say "Kill em' all!" which is refering to Metallica's debut album. When you select the Bolt Thrower at the Motor Forge, the Guardian of Metal will say "Why don't you make someone else RIDE Your Lighting for a change?", which is a reference to the the album, "Ride The Lightning". Megadeth Sometimes when ordering his men to attack, Eddie may say "Take no prisoners!" which is a reference to the song of the same name by the band 'Megadeth'. Twisted Sister The Headbanger unit will often say upon seeing the Emperor "We're not going to take it anymore!" , a direct line from the song "We're not going to take it". This is ironic because TS is a Hair Metal Band and by the time the Headbangers fight the Tainted Coil they have killed Lionwhyte. Blue Oyster Cult When a Metal Beast destroys the enemy stage, the Zaulia riding it may say "History shows again and again how nature points up the folly of man." This is a very obvious reference to the Blue Oyster Cult song "Godzilla." Also, the Drowning Doom's Reapers may be a reference to Blue Oyster Cult's song "Don't Fear the Reaper." Or it may just be a reference to the fact that Emo metal songs sometimes are about death. Corpse Bride The bride unit is a reference to another Tim Burton's movie - "Corpse Bride" Category:Content